zeronotsukaimafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Be Careful Chapter 23-5
---- 'Chapter 23-5 Interlude 4 Retrospective - Be Careful What You Wish For' Author's Notes: Just a short one here to set something up on the next main chapter. While I'm here I want to address a few things. The one scene per-chapter thing was more of me trying to slow down and give more detail to each interaction between characters as opposed to just trying to move along to the next plot point. I already did it before with the Charming Fairy Inn chapters. I'm doing it again because I wanted this arc to be mostly chill, especially after the kill-fest that was the Tarbes Invasion. This arc was meant to be about Louise and Yuka's interactions with the Valliere family so expect more talking and such for the rest of the arc. Amusingly enough, people started to want me to ship Yuka and Eleanore even more because of the ending of the match. Admittedly, I love Eleanore as a character despite her obvious flaws...no...I love her because of her character flaws. Trying to reason out and justify her behavior, finding a way to show a warmer side of her, and trying to pull it off without making her seem out of character just makes her an irresistible character for me to write. The next thing I wanted to address is something I found interesting that a reviewer pointed out. Yuka's personality and characterization over the past few chapters. A few readers seem to find the Yuka of this arc to be mildly disconnected from his portrayal in earlier chapters. I reviewed all chapters so far and found the observation odd. If you think that Yuka seems to be going soft, then please know that Yuka is going through something called character development...at least I hope that the intent obvious enough. At first, Yuka was aloof and doing his own thing to satisfy his own expectations for a new life. After all, nothing is more novel for him than taking orders from a female human mage. Overall, despite him saying that he would change his outlook on humans, he was still looking down on them on a fundamental level as much as nobles look down upon commoners. He tolerates and even enjoys their company but in the end, he still believes that humans were beneath him. Over the course of the story, that changed as he continued to interact and be a part of the lives of the rest of the cast...instrumentally, because of Louise. Of course, his growing fondness and affection to Louise could partly be attributed with the complusion enchantment on the Gandalfr runes but he already did away with that during the Tarbes arc. Even then, he still cares about Louise a great deal and it shows on the later chapters. That was the main cause of his internal conflict when he took a nap during the start of the Valliere homecoming arc. Think of it as Yuka growing up emotionally as a person rather than just having a drastic change in his personality. For the rest, I'm glad you all liked how I ended that fight. I thought hard on how I could possibly end something like that memorably. Amusingly enough, it ended up with Eleanore doing something no other human in my version of Gensokyo has ever been able to do. Defeat Yuka Kazami using an unarmed melee attack. For my other story, Not as Planned, I'm glad that people like it so far. Again, that will be a VERY hard story to write. Don't expect me to be able to update it with the speed that I do for this story because I need to plan the story a lot more than this after the reveal to young!Karin about her situation and her relation to Louise. The reason why Louise and her sisters did not know what Karin's maiden name was goes back to the Karin SS novels. Karin's family did not really like that she had the ambition to be a knight to serve her country and tried to marry her off or some such nonsense. Of course, she wasn't about to take that so she left and change her name outright to get a clean break from her past. Only a handful of people know what Karin's true maiden name is. Disclaimer: This story is not Decade's fault. It's Cobray's. ---- 'Chapter 23-5 Interlude 4 Retrospective - Be Careful What You Wish For' There was once a girl named Cattleya who was born in the country of Tristain. The circumstances of her birth were auspicious to some while worrying for others. The reason why was because she was born in the middle of the night when the twin moons of their realm were not present in the night sky. Such a phenomenon was not unheard of but were only documented to occur between half-centuries. To be born under such an omen would certainly raise some eyebrows. However, most were wise enough to keep their opinion to themselves particularly because of the child's parents...especially the mother who brought her into the world. "Cattleya Yvette La Baume Le Blanc de La Valliere..." Her mother declared after cradling her newborn in her arms in silence for several moments. And thus, Cattleya's life began. ---- Cattleya had a father. A man who was both strong and gentle. One who had hair that seemed to have been spun from gold and eyes that made her feel that everything was going to be alright. "Yes? And what can I do for my little princess today?" Her father asked after noticing the six year old pinkette staring up at him. The man was relaxing in the middle of the garden and drinking tea when the girl found him. He had not noticed her approach or simply did not show that he did and preferred to enjoy his tea. Her father glanced down at her to get a better look at his daughter after Cattleya did not respond to him. He raised a brow when he saw that the child had a jackrabbit snuggled in her arms. "He followed me home..." The girl finally answered. The man blinked at her for a moment before smiling. "I'm certain that he did but why are you carrying him?" The father asked her in good humor. He knew that the girl likely found the animal nearby and quickly became fond of it, his daughter was showing a love towards animals in general recently and thought that this was another example of it. Cattleya considered the question for a while which was punctuated with a tilt of her head to the side. "So he wouldn't get tired." The father couldn't help but smile wider at his daughter's answer. "That is very kind of you then, Cattleya." The man said before lifting his daughter up, bunny and all, and letting her sit on his lap. "Nobles should always set the example." The young girl said with a confident nod of her head, the action making the rabbit look up to her and try to sniff its captor. Her father simply gave a hearty laugh before idly wondering how many more animals his daughter will befriend until she was satisfied. ---- Cattleya had a mother. A woman who was the embodiment of her virtue and way of life. One who had hair likened to that of pink silk and eyes that never waver no matter what challenges she faced. "Hold your arm straighter!" Cattleya heard her mother instruct her older sister. The young pink-haired girl exited the manor and found them in the open field behind the estate that her mother and father uses for training purposes. The girl went over a small hill and found her mother and older sister. Her sister was holding her wand in front of her with her right hand while her mother stood beside her. She had always looked up to her mother even at a young age. The woman who gave birth to her never seemed to be scared or bothered about anything. Her mother did not even seem to be afraid of ghosts or thunderstorms, things that her and her sister have had to deal with on several occasions inside the manor. Obviously, on an open field and with her pink hair, the young girl stuck out like a sore thumb. "What are you doing here Cattleya?" Her mother asked after noticing her. The young girl approached her mother and sister after being found out. One thing both sisters quickly learned was that if their mother got their attention, it was usually best to give it. "I heard you speaking with big sister. I was curious." Cattleya admitted sheepishly while glancing between the ground and her mother. The older woman narrowed her eyes at the child before turning back to the elder sister. "Continue what you are doing." Her mother instructed and her older sister started waving her wand around in certain patterns. Cattleya couldn't understand why her sister was doing it and why she looked so serious. The young girl reasoned that it must be important if both her mother and her sister were so focused on it. Karin raised a brow when she saw her Cattleya trying to imitate the casting forms that she was trying to teach her eldest daughter. The child's form was poor and honestly laughable, but even she could not help but admit that Cattleya's willingness was nothing to be laughed at. "If you will be doing that, you might as well do it properly." Karin suddenly stated before pulling out another wand from her clothes and handing it to Cattleya. The young girl gazed at the wooden stick a moment before taking it into her hands. The girl felt a slight pain in her head after touching the wand but she didn't mind it at all. After all, she was doing something important alongside her mother and older sister. ---- Cattleya had an older sister. A woman of creativity and tenacity. One with hair that shined like the sun and eyes that were always trying to look for ways to make things better. "Then I need to cast it like this?" The pink-haired young woman asked as she consulted her sister on the intricacies of casting magic. It was of fortunate coincidence that she shared the same primary element as her older sister. That meant that she could get much needed assistance in casting magic from her. "There is no reason for you to try to push yourself you know. I'll be home all week so you can take this one step at a time." Her older sister stated with a wave of her hand while adjusting her glasses with the other hand. The young woman frowned at her sister's words. She disliked being treated like she would suddenly shatter into a thousand pieces if she moved the wrong way. The young woman was never able to attend the magic academy that her mother and older sister did because of certain reasons. Because of it, these are the only times she could get any real instructions on improving her magic. "I'm fine sister. I won't suddenly collapse after just one spell." She stated with a mild bit of irritation. Her sister gave her a blank look before sighing and putting her hands on her hips. "Cattleya, you're trying to create a ten-foot tall earth golem." Her older sister countered with a raised brow, thinking her point taken. "It's still only one spell." The young woman displayed a surprising example of being obstinate. Her sister shook her head before giving out an exasperated sigh before turning around and simply walking away. The young woman was about to walk after her sister when she heard something. "...earth golem creation that wouldn't put too much burden on the body...enchantments? No, could be detrimental when trying to..." She heard her sister mumble to herself while rubbing her chin with her right hand and staring at the ground while young woman gave out a wistful sigh. Nothing for it then. She decided to simply enjoy the time she had with her sister while she was visiting home. She could worry about casting magic some other time. ---- Cattleya had a younger sister. A girl of surprising depth and determination. One that had hair much like her own and eyes that made her seem ready to take on the world. "Shouldn't you make sure that you are ready? The carriage that will take you to the academy will be arriving soon." The woman said to her younger sister who had her arms wrapped around her waist. "But...I want to stay here with you. Why can't you come with me? You can study there too! You haven't gone there to study yet right?" Her younger sister said while refusing to let go of the woman. The seemingly innocent question that her sister posed was one she had asked herself but quickly knew the answer to. A truth that she often wished was just temporary or some sort of bad dream. A truth that seemed to simply persist despite all of her efforts and the efforts of others. "You know I can't, Louise. Don't worry though. I am certain that you will do just fine." The woman responded in an effort to convince her sister, and herself to a degree, that everything was going to be alright. "But when I leave...when will I be able to see you again?" Her sister asked a question that seemed both innocent and serious. When indeed? Her older sister quickly found a career in research with the Royal Tristain Department of Earth Magic after she graduated top of her class. Her mother began her legend after graduating from the same school, also top of her class. Would Louise end up the same way? Would her dear sister also find her life's calling after studying at that school? If she did, where would that leave her? "We will meet again once the time for it is right, of that I am certain." The woman answered, seeming to be far more confident and sure of herself that what she really felt deep down. She knew, once Louise leaves for the Tristain Magic Academy, she will be without both of her sisters for an indefinite period of time. "I'll be back...the first chance I get, I'll try to return here. I won't let you be alone." She was surprised by the words her younger sister uttered. The reason why she did not want to leave, the reason why she wanted her to go to the academy with her, her motivation why she was determined to come home as soon as she could...was because she didn't want her older sister to be alone. Cattleya finally no longer could hold back her true feelings after being faced with her sister's honesty. She embraced her younger sister and started sobbing. "Chii-nee-sama! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you ill?" Her sister immediately tried to see what was wrong with her so she could help her. The act made her appreciate her sister even more than she already did. "I'm fine, Louise. All I ask is that you live your life to the fullest the best way you know how." The woman answered before looking right at her sister with a warm smile. "Chii-nee-sama?" Her sister called out to her using the pet-name she developed for the woman. "Promise me this, sister." She said with the same warm smile. "I will. You can count on me." Her sister answered her request with the same fire in her eyes that the woman have come to admire with her younger sister. She gave her one more hug before sending her off to live her life and grow up into a woman she knew would make her proud. ---- Cattleya had a family. A father who loved her. A mother who guided her. An older sister who worried for her. And a younger sister who wanted to make her proud. As she lay there in her bed,flitting between consciousness and unconsciousness, she could recognize her mother and father by her side...never letting go of her hands. Cattleya felt warm yet cold at the same time. Cattleya was scared. Cattleya wondered where her two sisters were. A single tear came out of her left eye as she longed to see both of them again. Cattleya had a family, and she prayed to all the world for a miracle that would let her continue living with them. ---- Dundunduuun~ I did say that I will try to find situations that Yuka can't just power out of~ Also, I finally caved and purchased copy of Disgaea 4. Gods help my soul... Zero no Tsukaima Fanon < Top Of Page > Table Content Chapter 23 Be Careful What You Wish For << >> Chapter 24 Be Careful What You Wish For Category:Chapters